Mama Said Knock You Out (LL Cool J album)
Mama Said Knock You Out is the fourth studio album by hip-hop artist LL Cool J. The album was released in 1990, after the critically disappointing Walking with a Panther in 1989. History The album spawned four hit singles: "The Boomin' System," "Around the Way Girl," (which sampled clips from the Mary Jane Girls song "All Night Long"), the hard-hitting title track itself (which received special notice after LL Cool J's dynamic full-live-band performance of it - unusual for rap performers/performances at the time - during an episode of MTV's Unplugged), and "6 Minutes Of Pleasure." The diss record "To Da Break Of Dawn" was named number 11 on XXL's 20 greatest diss records of all time. The album reached No. 16 in the U.S. charts. The album eventually went 2X Platinum selling over two million copies according to the RIAA. In 1998, it was listed in The Source's 100 Best Rap Albums. In 2005, comedian Chris Rock listed it as the sixth greatest hip-hop album ever in a guest article for Rolling Stone. Track listing All tracks produced by Marley Marl and co-produced by LL Cool J except for "Jingling Baby (Remixed but Still Jingling)", which was produced by LL Cool J and remixed by Marley Marl and the title track which is co-produced by Bobby "Bobcat" Erving. 1. "The Boomin' System" 2. "Around The Way Girl" 3. "Eat 'em Up, L Chill" 4. "Mr. Good Bar" 5. "Murdergram (Live at Rapmania)" 6. "Cheesy Rat Blues" 7. "Farmers Blvd. (Our Anthem)" featuring Big Money Grip, Bomb, HIC 8. "Mama Said Knock You Out" 9. "Milky Cereal" 10. "Jingling Baby (Remixed but Still Jingling)" 11. "To da Break of Dawn" 12. "6 Minutes of Pleasure" 13. "Illegal Search'" 14. "The Power of God" Personnel * Singles * "To da Break of Dawn" Released: June 17, 1990 * "The Boomin' System" Released: August 2, 1990 * "Around the Way Girl" Released: November 6, 1990 * "Mama Said Knock You Out" Released: February 26, 1991 * "6 Minutes of Pleasure" Released: May 30, 1991 Sampling * "The Boomin' System" samples from James Brown's "The Payback", "Funky Drummer" and Public Enemy's "Bring the Noise" * "Around the Way Girl" samples from Mary Jane Girls' "All Night Long," Keni Burke's "Risin' to the Top," and the Honey Drippers' "Impeach The President." * "Eat 'em Up, L Chill" samples from George Clinton's "Atomic Dog" and the Five Stairsteps' "Don't Change Your Love." * "Mr. Good Bar" samples from All The People's "Cramp Your Style," James Brown's "Get Up, Get Into It, Get Involved," and ESG's "UFO." * "Murdergram (Live at Rapmania)" samples from James Brown's "My Thang," Earth, Wind & Fire's "Moment of Truth," and ESG's "UFO." * "Cheesy Rat Blues" samples Twin Hype's "Nothin' Could Save Ya" and Biz Markie's "Vapors". * "Farmers Blvd. (Our Anthem)" samples Willie Hutch's "Brothers Gonna Work it Out" and "Mack Man," Barry White's "I'm Gonna Love You Just A Little More, Babe," and Billy Preston's "I Wrote A Simple Song,". * "Mama Said Knock You Out" samples James Brown's "Funky Drummer," the Chicago Gangsters' "Gangster Boogie," Sly & The Family Stone's "Trip to Your Heart" and "Sing a Simple Song", and Rock the Bells by LL Cool J. * "To da Break of Dawn" samples James Brown's "Funky President," Maceo & All the King's Men's "Got to Getcha," and Pleasure's "Joyous." * "6 Minutes of Pleasure" samples James Brown's "Funky President." * "Illegal Search" samples from James Brown's "Mind Power" and Rufus Thomas's "The Breakdown Pt. I & II." Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mama_Said_Knock_You_Out See Also * List of Albums * 1989 hip-hop Category:Wikipedia Category:Albums Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990 hip-hop Category:1990 albums Category:LL Cool J albums Category:American hip-hop Category:Golden age hip-hop Category:American hip-hop albums